The Fight
by rebelliousdetonator
Summary: Both demigods were breathing heavily and glowering at each other when a voice broke them apart: "What in the name of the gods do you think you're doing?" In which Katie and Travis have a disagreement and will stop at nothing to win the argument. Rated T for language, but may change due to adult themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Katie normally woke up before the sun rose. The rest of the camp would still be sound asleep in their cabins, including the rest of her siblings, while she snuck out early to tend to the strawberry fields. She really looked forward to those mornings, working as the sky lightened; it was the only time she was ever alone.

This morning was no different. Katie's eyes fluttered open as soon as the sun peered around the horizon. Although it was incredibly early, she felt rested and at ease. She got out of bed, stretched a little and crept around her cabin, changing into her gardening clothes and tying her hair back. No one, not even those closest to her, knew that Katie left her cabin so early and she hoped to keep it that way.

Trying to keep as quiet as possible, she finished getting ready and swung open the cabin door, stepping onto the back porch to take in the morning. Before she could even blink, she heard a creak above her and felt a thick, chilled liquid poor over her head and coat her body.

She inwardly screamed, biting her tongue as the shock and then anger spread through her body. She stood stiffened on the porch as she exhaled sharply with her fists clenched and her face hardened. Smoke was practically blowing out of her ears.

Before she could even reason with herself, she grabbed her sword that was leaning against the wall by the door and started marching over to the Hermes Cabin.

* * *

Travis woke up way too early to the sound of pounding on his door. Although he never opened his eyes, he squinted them shut even tighter and rolled onto his stomach with a groan.

Connor, on the top bunk across from his mumbled, "Travis it's for you".

"Mmhmm," he replied, eyes still closed as he grasped his pillow tighter to his face. Other Hermes campers were grumbling and murmuring profanities under their breath as the assault on their door continued. Sleep was just about to hit Travis again when something else did. Right in the back of the head he might add.

Connor, face still buried under his blanket, threw a pillow at his brother's head, causing Travis' eyes to shoot open and glare at the Connor shaped lump under the covers.

"Hey now, no need to get -" Travis started, but was interrupted by another pillow flying at his face, this time from another one of his siblings.

"Okay, okay. I get it," he muttered as he was mentally preparing to get out of bed at gods know what hour in the morning while the ruckus at the Hermes cabin door continued. He wondered how long it had been going on.

"Hurry the fuck up," Connor groaned.

Travis, still annoyed, started to reply with a "Yeah, yeah" as he swung his legs over the side of his top bunk, but something a lot harder than a pillow struck him in the stomach, dangerously close to the no-no area. A shoe. A fucking shoe.

"Okay!" Travis yelled as he leaped off his bed, throwing the shoe back towards Connor's shape. Slowly he began trudging over to the door, eyes still half closed and scratching the back of his neck. He was only wearing sweat pants and one of the legs was scrunched up just below his knee. The elastic band of his boxers was definitely visible above the waistband of his makeshift pajamas.

He swung open the door quickly, still unimpressed with the whole waking-him-up-at-ungodly-hours situation, but rapidly had to muffle his laugh as he saw what was on the other side. Trying to hide his smile, he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Well good morning Katie-Kat. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Travis' voice was still husky from just waking up.

Katie huffed and put her hand on her hip while her sword hung at her side. Green paint covered her body and was caked in her brown hair. She had clearly tried to wipe off the paint from her face, but her cheeks were still tinted green, showing how red her face was underneath, probably from anger (definitely not from being flustered due to Travis' unclothed chest).

"You," Katie began, pointing her sword at the figure at the door, but was interrupted right away by a cocky Travis.

"I mean, I know you just couldn't wait to see me at class, but I _never_ expected you to break the rules and sneak out just so you could be graced with my presence," he said with a smirk.

If it were possible, Katie's face turned even redder while she attempted her most intimidating glare, trying not to be distracted by the half naked man standing in front of her.

"You asshole!" Katie continued, making violent hand gestures while still keeping her sword pointed at Travis.

"What the Hades was that? Are you _trying_ to make my life a living hell? I mean I get you're upset that we have to teach together, trust me, _I'm_ not thrilled about it either, but come on. Green paint? Really?" A frown settled on her lips.

Bravely, Travis reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. "I think it brings out your eyes," he said with a grin. Although the comment was sincere, he was still trying to fight back his laughter.

Katie just scowled (again) in response and hit his hand away with the side of her sword before continuing:

"Touch me again and I won't even hesitate to cut off your hand, Stoll." Katie took a deep breath, trying to contain her anger.

"Just a couple of hours: that's all I ask for every morning to just do my thing so I can make it through the rest of the day; just so I can tolerant the shit that fucktards like you pull! How did you even know that I get up this early?!" She shouted the last question as if she was asking herself as well.

To be honest, Travis _didn't _know that Katie left her cabin extra early every morning. In fact, he had totally forgotten about his little prank until he opened the door. After Chiron had appointed both him and Katie to teach sword fighting together (as more campers kept pouring into camp, a lot of other senior counselors were asked to help out with classes) they both made it very clear that working civilly wasn't going to be an option. So naturally, Travis had planned something to more or less prevent Katie from showing up at the lesson that was supposed to start at 9am. Not now, at whatever time it was in the freaking morning.

She stared at the (tired and smug) son of Hermes for a couple of seconds before scowling deeper and thrusting her sword forward so it was touching Travis' chest.

Katie couldn't believe her luck. Her entire morning was spoiled just so this idiotic Hermes kid could have a laugh while attempting to keep her from teaching with him. Teeth still clenched, Katie's glare intensified as she dug her weapon a little deeper into Travis' bare skin causing him to step back. Katie wasn't really one to be hostile, but revenge via slicing Travis' head off seemed more and more appealing by the second. Not only that, but then she wouldn't have to teach with him: two birds, one stone.

Not that Travis would ever admit it, but he was pretty terrified. He swore he could see fire blazing in Katie's eyes. Anticipating that she would make another move, Travis, not taking his eyes off of her, let his hand fumble for the hilt of his sword, which was resting beside the door inside his cabin.

Not a second later, Katie violently slashed her sword at his shoulder and Travis barely had anytime to block it with his own, resulting in a loud clang. Using the advantage of weighing more than the smaller daughter of Demeter, Travis leaned on his sword causing Katie to become off balanced, separating the two demigods by her stepping back for stability.

Travis smirked overconfidently as he stabbed his blade forward, only for it to be sidestepped easily by Katie, who added to his momentum by slamming her body against his, effectively pushing him down the porch steps.

Travis landed painfully on his knees in front of his cabin and turned, still crouched down, just in time with his sword up to catch Katie's, which she had swung straight down with all her strength using both her hands. Before Travis knew what was happening, Katie brought up her foot and kicked his wrist to the side, making him let go of his blade, which slid a good 15 feet away towards the center of the cabins.

Completely unarmed with Katie's weapon pointed victoriously at his throat, Travis desperately tried a different approach:

"Okay Gardner, you win."

Katie lowered her sword, surprise etched in her features as she looked at the kneeling figure in front of her. That was her mistake. Before she could say anything, Travis grabbed one of her ankles and pulled hard, causing Katie to fall on flat on her back.

She made an "oomph" sound when she hit the ground. All the air was knocked out of her lungs as Travis swung his one knee over her hips, straddling her to pin her down.

When Katie started to raise her sword again, Travis caught her (greenish) wrists in one of his hands while he used his other one to push the weapon out of her grasp and out of reach.

Both demigods were breathing heavily and glowering at each other when a voice broke them apart.

"What in the name of the gods do you think you're doing?"

Connor, who had still been awake, heard the short battle that had been going on. Scowling, he marched towards the two on the ground and forcefully pulled on Travis' shoulders, bringing him to his feet.

"Can't you guys settle your arguments like a normal couple? You're going to wake up the entire camp!" Connor whisper yelled before turning to Travis and crossing his arms.

"You of all people know that we already have two strikes and I most certainly do _not_ want to be responsible for cleaning the Pegasus stables all summer."

Katie bent down to pick up her sword and glared at the brothers. Travis would be lying if he said he didn't stare at her ass.

"Whatever Stoll, this isn't over," she said pointing her sword at them once again, before she shuffled away towards the showers, continuing to mumble to herself:

"Stupid Stoll with his lame, tacky prank and ruined my day and going to take forever to wash-"

"_Lame?!_" Travis yelled at her back while Connor shushed him.

"That prank was awesome! And what do you mean '_tacky_'?" He was actually quite insulted. He had gotten the Hecate cabin to curse the bucket to release paint only on Katie and he even got some terrifying advice from the Aphrodite children about how to make permanent dye (only agreeing because they approved of him and Katie dating). After all that trouble, he expected a little more credit.

"_Please_ Travis," Katie said still walking and not looking back. "It was hardly imaginative".

Travis stared at her back in disbelief. He picked up his sword and crept back into his cabin and leaned against the frame of his bed as his siblings continued snoring. Connor climbed back onto his bunk after shooting Travis some brotherly advice ("get your shit together and quiet the fuck down").

Travis was still offended. He was really expecting a better reaction than just a little screaming and a sword fight, not to mention Katie to skip out on class.

Travis grimaced into the darkness, wiping the excess paint off his torso and arms that he accumulated from the altercation that had happened outside. If Katie really thought that he didn't have the ability to pull off great pranks, he'd obviously just need to prove her wrong. Plus no matter how much he liked the girl, there was no way he was teaching with her.

_Fine_, he thought as he rushed to the door, pulling a shirt over his head, slipping on his shoes and shouldering his bag. Travis was now determined to make that girl beg for mercy.

* * *

**So I know I already posted this once, but I caught a few errors and moved some of the story to the next chapter. Just want to apologize 'cause I'm still pretty new to this site. Either way though, let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie was still in the shower. It had been at least half an hour and her skin and hair were still tinted green. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her in her current state. They might mistake her for the wicked witch of the west or something.

Katie scowled at her arm as she continued to scrub. She had been scowling a lot this morning. She couldn't believe that Stoll and how immature he was, especially for an eighteen-year old. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered putting up with him, mentally cursing him again as she reached for more soap.

Travis was creeping around the camp showers, listening to Katie swear under her breath, completely oblivious to his presence. He took a breath before quietly opening the doors to the steaming room. He looked around (noticing how clean the girls' showers were compared to the boys') and saw where Katie had nonchalantly left her clothes in a pile on the floor. As fast as he could, he lunged for the pile, carefully trying to not be noticed by the silhouette behind the curtain, and dashed out of the facilities. He quickly shoved the clothes in his backpack in exchange for a wrench and began phase two, walking towards the heap of pipes a good distance away from the lavatories.

Standing in front of the plumbing that ran to the showers, Travis tried to determine the water supply. After careful consideration he picked one (labeled "hot water") and forcefully turned the nozzle off. He wasn't entirely sure if he had successfully shut off the pipe until he heard a sharp squeal coming from the only occupied stall.

Travis chuckled as he watched campers leaving their cabins for breakfast.

"What are you doing?" asked a little Aphrodite girl, startling Travis and nearly causing him to shit his pants.

"Oh... Uh… Business. Don't worry about it kiddo," he stuttered as he ditched his bag (in one of the many emergency Hermes hiding spots around camp) and began to "casually" walk back to his cabin passing the showers once more.

* * *

"No, no, NO!" Katie huffed as she reached and then looked, desperately, for her pile of clothes she left on the other side of the stall. She could already hear the muffled voices of the other campers getting up and walking towards the pavilion.

Katie groaned before reasoning with herself. She was lacking clothes, still completely tinted green and positively dreading letting anyone see her. _Well at least you still have a towel_, she thought optimistically. Gathering up all the courage she could, she took a deep breath before preparing to open the door and sprint towards her cabin.

Katie mentally counted: _One… Two… Three_, then flung open the door and crashed into someone, tackling them to the ground as her towel loosened from her grip. Her front was now completely naked and she was lying on top of someone, tinted greener than the grinch while her towel tangled around her and the unfortunate camper who she ran into. She covered her face with her hands in complete embarrassment as she felt her cheeks turn red despite her green tinge.

"I am so sor-" she started until she peeked through fingers at the victim, who was by no means, any victim at all.

Travis Stoll was biting his lip as giggles escaped through his teeth. Could her day get any worse?

Katie gritted her teeth while shooting daggers at the boy underneath her. She went to make a move to get up before realizing the only thing preventing the public from seeing her full frontal nudity was the specimen she was pressed against (not to mention the towel had bound them together), so reluctantly, she pressed her body tighter against the Stoll.

"Just can't get enough of me, huh babe." Travis was pressing his lips together tightly to prevent himself from bursting out in fits laughter.

Katie, feeling dangerously close to murderous, dug her knee in between Travis' legs hard, causing him to cease his laughter, which was replaced by a yelp/groan combination as his vision blurred.

"Do _not_ call me 'babe,'" she warned her boyfriend.

At that moment, a few campers who were passing by glanced at the couple on the ground, but continued walking either rolling their eyes or making a snide comment; this was a common occurrence for the two.

As the painful pulsing in his organs began to dilute and his sight cleared, Travis stared up at the girl on top of him and smirked as she was trying desperately to untangle them from her towel. It's not like her movement on his lap was unpleasant. Having noticed his sudden smug behavior, Katie scoffed.

"_What?_" she sneered, annoyed, continuing to tug on the towel underneath them. All she wanted was to go to her cabin and put on some clothes.

Travis knew that if he didn't do something quickly Katie's anger (and probably violent behavior) would turn on him again. Looking to divert her, he mischievously smiled, causing a look of alarm to surface in Katie's eyes when she glanced at him again. Gripping her waist, Travis rolled over abruptly and let his weight restrain her. Putting her hands on his chest, Katie tried to push him off, but he was both stronger and heavier than her.

"_Travis!_ What the -" but her breath hitched as he sucked her neck, trailing kisses down to her collar bone.

"What do you think you're _doing?_" She tried to push his mouth away, but he just kissed her more forcefully.

"St-stop," she exhaled. One of his hand was still tracing her waist and was heading farther down her (mostly naked) body and the other one knotted in her (wet and green) hair while he continued to violate her neck, making it hard for her to concentrate.

It only took her a couple more seconds to realize what he was doing. It wasn't the first time he used this kind of distraction to get out of trouble. Don't even get Katie started on what happened the time he stole (and sold) all the strawberries her and her siblings spent weeks growing and gathering.

Irritation filled her body as her eyes narrowed; she was not preparing to let him off the hook that easily. _Fine_, she thought, _t__wo can play at this game._ She suddenly acted as if she was into the PDA (which really wasn't _that_ difficult) and let out a small moan (which she claimed was completely fake). She noted his excitement pressed against her and smirked as he moved his lips to hers. Katie felt him smile victoriously against her mouth, thinking he was winning. _Sucker_.

She grazed her teeth along his lower lip as she pushed against his chest once more so she was on top. She anticipated that he'd let her roll them over; she didn't anticipate, however, for her towel to rip, swiftly becoming a heap of useless rags. Katie quickly pulled away.

"Oh my gods" she whispered a little breathless, completely horrified.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing" he muttered back with a sly grin. She shot a deathly glare at the son of Herms. His eyes were closed, but triumph still radiated off of him, making Katie want to punch him. So she did.

"Hey!" Travis opened his eyes and leaned on his palms, raising himself up from the laying position with Katie still pressed against is chest. His brows furrowed and a small pout tugged his lower lip before he noticed that half of her towel was laying where they were a moment before. He burst out laughing as Katie attempted to wrap herself with the larger portion of the cloth, which wasn't that big to begin with.

"Will you shut up!" Katie whisper yelled and covered Travis' mouth with one of her hands while she glanced around them, making sure that no one was near by. She silently thanked the gods that everyone was still eating breakfast before turning her attention back to the boy in front of her, leaving her hand over his lips.

"Listen here Stoll, you have exactly five seconds to give me back my clothes before I punch out your teeth, got it?" Although she spoke quietly, Katie's words were threatening enough to send shivers down Travis' spine. He knew she was serious.

"One." Travis bit at her palm, but grabbed her hand as soon as she moved it from his mouth, bringing it back to his lips to kiss gently. The gesture would have been sweet if he wasn't the one to injure it in the first place. Or if she wasn't preparing to beat the crap out of him.

"Two."

"Kates, I don't have your clothes anymore." Travis sounded panicked, but he hoped the logic and familiar nickname would soften her attitude, but she ripped her hand out of his and leaned forward, grasping his arms.

"Three. Then. _Figure_. Something. Out." Katie growled. Now that the towel wasn't attaching them together, Travis wore a scared expression while attempting to shove the girl off of him to escape her wrath, but she dug her nails into his skin making him flinch and stay put. He didn't look, but he wouldn't be surprised if he drew blood.

"Four." Katie released his arms and wound up one hand, getting ready to punch him while her other one gripped a fistful of his shirt. _Shirt! _

Katie was about to announce the last number before Travis cut her off:

"Take my shirt!" He closed his eyes and put his hands up to protect his face just in case though. Katie was taken aback, with it being the first time she noticed his bright green palms, but quickly regained her composure. When he peeked at the girl in front of him, she was just starring at him expectantly.

"Well?" Katie gave him a harsh look as she sat up and crossed her arms covering her breasts, still perched on his lap.

"Oh, um, yes." Travis stammered as he quickly lifted his shirt over his head and handed it to the daughter of Demeter, who pulled it over her and stood up. Katie smoothed down the garment making sure it covered her ass (it barely did), before giving a dirty look at the boy who got her in this situation to begin with. The look didn't last very long once she noticed his chest.

Suspiciously, Travis glanced down as Katie gaped at his middle. Green dye, identical to Katie's, littered his skin. A blob covered his lower abdomen and curved upwards towards his neck: an identical imprint of Katie's torso from their spar earlier on. Travis lifted his arms to assess his flesh, noticing the emerald that coated the inside of his arms leading to his hands.

_Fuck, we match_, is all Katie could think of. Getting off the ground, Travis gave her a weak smile, which Katie replied with a violent shove causing him to fall back down. Arms crossed, she marched off towards her cabin before the other campers started returning from breakfast.

Travis chuckled as he stared at Katie walking away. Not bad, he thought for it only being 8:30 in the morning. Got a little makeout sesh, flustered his girlfriend a little bit, not to mention getting a couple glances of her naked body while she was on top of him. He was smiling like an idiot sitting on the ground, feeling pretty accomplished when Katie turned back at him.

"See you at class," she sung with a sweet (and fake) smile before walking the rest of the way to her cabin.

The smile faded from his face pretty damn quickly as Travis groaned into his hands.

* * *

**So this is chapter two and I know if you read the story before I updated, some of this is repeat, but I swear everything else will be new from now on. Thanks to those reviewed. I had a midterm yesterday and you guys really made my day. :* Hopefully I'll update again within the next couple of days. I was also asked if I meant a lemon by "adult themes" and tbh I'm not sure, so let me know what you guys would like! **


	3. Chapter 3

Katie plopped down at the Demeter table nearing the end of breakfast, not breaking her glare away from the Hermes campers, who were currently having their own little food fight in the middle of the pavilion. Not looking at her plate, she began stabbing her meal with her fork and shoveling the food forcefully into her mouth. Class started in twenty minutes and she was absolutely despising meeting Travis there.

"G'morn- Why are you green?" Miranda starred at her sister, dumbfounded.

Still far too irritated to speak, Katie jerked her chin towards the Hermes table, scooping another spoonful into her month. Miranda followed Katie's gaze and nodded understandingly when she noticed Travis (and his green arms) among his siblings. He was engaged in a conversation with Connor, who was talking quietly while making gestures with his hands.

Across the mess hall, Travis noted the two girls looking at him and struck a mocking smile before blowing a kiss to his girlfriend. Katie (very maturely) responded by flipping him the bird and did her best to prevent a grin from appearing on her lips. As pissed as she was at him, she could barely resist when Travis was being sweet.

Swallowing the last of her breakfast, she excused herself from her table and plodded across the pavilion to dispose her dishware. Reluctantly, she began walking towards the armory to retrieve a variety of different swords. Passing other campers, she pretended not to notice the blatant stares and mild gossip concerning her green aura. Travis littered her thoughts as she walked in solitude, causing irritation to boil under her skin. Katie was loathing teaching with him and she was fed up with his pranks. Often she found herself questioning why they couldn't solve their issues like adults. Or by simple fights to the death or something. Frustrated, she kicked at the dirt in front of her as she approached the armory.

Before Katie could open the door to the arsenal, she felt an arm drape across her shoulders and pull her into a side embrace. Recognizing the limb as belonging to Travis, she tried to shove him off of her, but he gripped her tighter and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Get off of me Stoll," Katie warned.

"Ooh, still on last names, Gardner? I'm hurt." Travis pouted, feigning being injured.

Ignoring the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, Katie just rolled hers and went to grab the handle to enter the building, but Travis tugged her wrist and pulled her against his chest. Not letting go of her hand, he used his other one to trace circles on her lower back as she glared at him.

"Look, I know we don't want to teach together, but maybe we could just call a truce for the rest of summer." Travis used the sweetest, softest tone he could muster, but Katie just stared at him like he just proclaimed that he was going to start cross-dressing while he gave back everything that he's ever stolen.

Noticing Katie's suspicious stare, Travis let go and put his hands up as if to affirm that there was nothing up his sleeves.

"I'm serious, Kates. I'll even shake on it." To prove he was fooling around, he thrust out his hand. Katie was speechless as she stared at his open palm. For all the years that she's known Travis, he has not ever proposed a truce, so deductively it was unlikely that he would be now, even if they were dating. She stared at his eyes, trying to find any traces of treachery.

"You-you're serious?" Katie stuttered while she continued to gape at him. Travis wore an honest expression and just nodded once in reply. Katie glanced at his hand once more before hesitantly reaching out. _Click_. All of a sudden, Travis pushed Katie backwards towards the door of the shed and she felt cool metal bite around her wrist.

"Wha-," Katie faltered as Travis leaned up against her and pinned her against the wall. Swiftly, he threaded the handcuffs through the door handle and secured them around her other wrist behind her back, resulting in another click.

Cautiously, Travis pealed himself off of her and examined his work. Katie was fuming and violently tugging on her restraints, which bound her to the armory building. She continued to wrestle with the shackles behind her back for a few seconds, making loud clanking sounds, before turning to glare harshly at the boy she was regretting calling her boyfriend.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing Stoll?! Get these things off of me!" Katie continued to struggle against the cuffs, which just made them bite into her skin deeper and more painfully.

"Yeah, not likely Katie-Kat." Deciding that Katie couldn't cause any physical damage to him, Travis stepped forward and pressed his body against hers again while twisting a lock of Katie's (green) hair around his finger.

"You know, I think I like you like this," Travis whispered suggestively. Affectionately, he nuzzled his nose into Katie's neck before placing a kiss against her jaw lightly. Katie tried to jerk her head away from his lips, but found herself involuntarily giving in.

"All constrained," Travis continued, raking his teeth across her ear lobe in the way that he knew she loved, unwillingly making her eyes flutter close and a small whimper to escape from her mouth.

"And completely unable to attend class," he finished smugly. Suddenly, Katie felt Travis step away once again and she opened her eyes to see him wearing an egotistic grin. All her anger and frustration returned as she began pulling on the handcuffs once again, undoubtedly forming welts on her wrists.

"Go to Tartarus Stoll!" Travis' eyes glinted with humor as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, Katie, baby, all you have to do is call mercy and resign from teaching class with me and I'll unlock the cuffs." Travis proposed the ultimatum like it was the easiest decision in the world. Katie just spat at his feet.

"Fuck you," she stated firmly.

"I know you are," Travis retorted under his breath with a smirk. "Suit yourself, Kates." He gave a salute and another cocky grin before turning on his heels and walking away from the armory.

"Get your ass back here and unlock these things or so help me gods, I'll murder you in your sleep! Stoll you swine!" As Travis kept jogging towards the arena, Katie's yelling became an inaudible buzz in the background. He smiled triumphantly knowing that she would _not_ be attending today's lesson.

* * *

**So here's the next little bit of the story. I've been working to finish it up for Friday, but I thought I'd post this now as I probably won't change any of it. So enjoy! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen or so junior campers, about the ages twelve to fourteen, sat casually in the middle of the arena, some sharing their excitement and worries regarding their sword fighting lessons, but most gossiping about their ridiculous instructors.

There was no denying that Travis and Katie were, hands down, the oddest and most entertaining couple (save perhaps Percy and Annabeth) at Camp Half-Blood. It was obvious that they were in love with each other with Travis often gazing admiringly at Katie whenever he would spot her and with Katie frequently smiling and humming while she tended to her plants because Travis would be occupying her thoughts. However, regardless of these amiable moments, ninety percent of their relationship was spent with them in argument; hurtling insults at each other and exchanging descriptive threats of murdering the other in their sleep. The remaining ten percent consequently seemed to mostly consist of heavy makeout sessions and (rough and loud) sex. Nonetheless, everyone at camp took note of the couple and their students were looking forward to what would for sure be amusing classes throughout the entire summer.

As the campers continued to trade retorts and comments, a little passed 9am, Travis strutted into the arena gripping his sword.

"Alright losers, get your asses up and grab a weapon." Travis' voice rung in the arena, causing the students to cease their chatter stand up quickly. As immature and casual as Travis was, the younger campers knew to respect his seniority unless they wanted to find their toothpaste replaced with wasabi or their eyebrows singed off during capture the flag.

"Now each of you go grab a dummy and spread out." Unenthusiastically, the campers went to the corner of the arena and each grabbed a straw mannequin that ambiguously looked like a human or a malformed octopus with four uneven legs (a tetropus?).

"Where's Katie?" One of the campers strained while he was struggling to drag the heavy sac of straw across the floor.

"She… isn't able to attend today," Travis stated in response and gave the camper a if-you-press-me-you'll-be-sorry look completed with a daring smile. Patting the camper degradingly on the head, Travis confronted his students while gesturing to his dummy.

"Okay, nerds. Today we'll be working on your oberhaus." Travis displayed the move by cutting the figure across the torso first diagonally and then vertically.

"Your mittelhaus." He then swung his sword horizontally left then right quickly, resulting in straw seeping from the slashes.

"And your mordschlags." Travis finished his demonstration by slicing his blade downward with both his hands from the "head" through the "torso" of the sac, splitting the bag in half and causing hay to litter the floor. Travis turned away from his dummy and faced the students, who were gaping at him. Smugly, he leaned against the mutilated mannequin and rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Any questions?" He asked while he examined his finger nails.

Just then, an arrow whistled over the campers' heads and embedded in the dummy head, inches away from Travis' face. Some of the campers gasped or yelped while others glanced around the arena to see where the arrow had come from. Travis clutched his chest, trying to calm his heart, while he searched for the person who apparently wanted to assassinate him. His eyes widened when he saw Katie stalking towards him (realizing that "assassinate" wasn't far off) with a bow slung on her shoulder, a sword swinging in her hand and a pair of severed handcuffs clutched around her wrists like bracelets.

Now, many people have seen Katie pissed, in fact some have even seen her revengeful; however, only a mere handful of people have seen Katie murderously livid. Travis just got upgraded to the latter category. The campers parted out of her way, half terrified, half anxious, as she approached her target. If looks could kill, Travis would have been a pile of ground meat set on fire already. He swallowed hard and raised his weapon, preparing to protect himself.

"Hey Katie-Kat, I-" Travis started but was cut off when Katie let out a exasperated yell and hacked her blade horizontally towards his neck. He barely ducked in time, but that didn't prevent the slash from cutting into the dummy, cleanly decapitating what one would assume to be its head. Travis scrambled backwards as Katie advanced on him again.

"What was that, Stoll? I didn't hear you." Katie's eyes flared as she swung her sword to the right then left forcefully, perfectly demonstrating an effective mittelhau if Travis had been a sheer few inches closer. Travis countered by curving his blade in a downward motion, gaining some courage. Katie caught his attack above her head.

"I said, it was nice of you to join us." Travis simpered as his blow pushed Katie backwards. Katie's teeth clenched as she unexpectedly stepped out of the way and let her arm go slack, causing Travis to topple forward due to the force he was putting on his weapon. Stepping out to stabilize himself, he redirected his sword's momentum towards Katie, who rolled out of the way. Crouched on the ground, Katie sliced at his legs and Travis had to jump to avoid contact. The two councilors continued slashing and obstructing each other, both becoming tired, but neither backing down.

The junior campers cheered and watched their instructors with interest as they competed for the offensive position. Katie and Travis swung their weapons expertly and blocked the other's assaults with grace. Watching the two spar was like watching a choreographed dance; they mirrored each other and predicted each other's attacks, shifting smoothly and effortlessly from one blitz to the next.

When one of the Demeter campers yelled out an encouragement to her sister, Travis' ADD involuntarily caused his attention to waver from Katie, who took advantage of the distraction by twisting her blade in a way that forced Travis to let go of his weapon. His sword sailed up in the air and Katie caught it in her subordinate hand and proceeded to kick Travis' legs out from under him. Travis cursed the girl who caused his falter as he landed on his back with Katie's knee pushing on his chest and both swords positioned to slit his throat.

"Any last words?" Katie grinned as she pressed the sharp edges against his skin with enough pressure to form a bruise. Abruptly Travis' eyes widened and he gestured behind her. Katie quickly peered over her shoulder, suspecting a monster, or worse, Chiron, interrupting her murdering her boyfriend. Only once she looked away did she realize that she'd been tricked. As soon as her head turned, Travis pinched her sides, causing Katie to release the hilts and he pushed her back forcefully. The two demigods grappled on the floor resulting in a cloud of dust to linger around them. Using his advantageous strength, Travis managed to maneuver himself so he was sitting on Katie's chest with his knees pinning her arms to the ground. He was able to snag one of their weapons and rested it over her neck in a similar fashion that she had moments before.

Smirking victoriously, Travis mocked Katie's offer: "Any last words, babe?"

Just then, Katie's face blanched as she focused on something behind him.

"Chiron." She murmured, but Travis just barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, right. I'm not falling for that, Gardner." Only when someone cleared their throat did Travis notice that the cheers from their students had died down.

Cautiously, Travis tore his eyes away from Katie and glanced behind him. Sure enough, Chiron was standing amongst the junior campers with his arms crossed, wearing a disgruntled expression. Hastily, Travis got off of Katie and they both stood up slowly, covered in dirt, small cuts and forming bruises.

"Both of you. Big House. _Now_." As Chiron turned, he shook his head and rubbed his temples while he began trotting away. Embarrassed, Travis and Katie followed him out of the arena. They trailed at a distance where they couldn't be heard on they way to the big house, spitting insults and inflicting mild mutilations on each other:

Travis: Good thing Chiron showed up to save your ass.

Katie: Get away from me; your stupidity is probably contagious.

Travis: Go do something you're good at and plant a flower, garden gnome.

Katie: Make me, you incapable kleptomaniac!

Travis: *_shoves Katie_*

Katie: *_punches Travis in the face_*

Travis had Katie in a head lock while she pinched his sides (surely causing blemishes to form under his shirt) when Chiron turned around on the porch of the big house. Apparently not noticing that they had arrived, Chiron coughed in his hand to get Travis and Katie's attention. Swiftly the two released each other, shooting one another one last glare before standing apart. Both had their arms crossed, heads hung low and a scowl etched in their features.

Chiron wore a disappointed expression as he started his allocution:

"I know that there has been some conflict between the two of you in regards to teaching together." When neither demigod looked up, Chiron continued in a stern tone. "Both of you are talented swordsmen and more than capable of teaching lessons _together_. However, I'm afraid if you cannot cooperate, I'll be forced to assign other campers to instruct the class. This is your first and final warning, do I make myself clear?"

Still not looking up, Katie and Travis mumbled simultaneously:

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Chiron offered them one last pointed look before entering the Big House. Travis and Katie watched the door shut and then shuffled off the porch. Both marched off in different directions after Travis stuck out his tongue and Katie flipped him off. Katie was furious. Travis was pissed. And both were not prepared to give up their class.

* * *

**So... Here's some more of the story. Just a future warning that the next chapter will contain a lemon-ish sorta scene. I know I said that I'd finish the story off for today, but I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this and in trying to finish it off, I've gotten some more ideas for future chapters. So... I'm gonna extend finishing it off one more day (the next chapter will still be up later today though) and please let me know if you guys want me to just conclude and end it or if you want me to continue to write some more chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: this chapter contains material that is rated M**

* * *

After Chiron's talk, Katie went straight to the strawberry fields, which both calmed her down and distracted her from her anger. She caressed and watered the shrubs lovingly, using a little bit of her influence to grow the plants a little taller and to help the fruits ripen a little faster. Patting the dirt at the base of a plant carefully, Katie let out a sigh as she watched the plant improve in health, trying to push any thoughts of Travis out of her mind. Katie had managed to avoid him all morning, deliberately averting any Hermes campers and working around his schedule. Shaking her head to rid of any murderous thoughts, she focused back on the organisms in front of her.

When the conch sounded for supper, Katie wiped the dirt from her (still green) face and returned her tools to the gardening shed. She had spent the entire day in the fields. Even though she was still contemplating murdering Travis, Katie was reluctant to admit that she was a little disappointed that he hadn't come to annoy her at all during the afternoon. She sort of missed him, in a grudgingly sort of way. It was somewhat unusual for the two of them to resent each other for more than a couple of hour.

Still annoyed at the whole situation, Katie silently led her sibling to the mess hall. Half heartedly, Miranda tried to engaged Katie in a conversation, but Katie either just nodded absent mindedly or ignored her sister all together.

After sacrificing some of her meal to her mom, Katie joined the rest of her siblings at their table and began picking at her food. Bitterly, she focused a glare at the Hermes table (like she'd done every meal for the past decade of her life) only to notice that Travis wasn't there. Shocked, she let her eyes scour the pavilion for a mop of messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. When she came up empty handed, her glare dimmed and she tried to hide her chagrin and worry regarding Travis' absence. Connor, who had noticed Katie's searching, mouthed "cabin" when her eyes met his at the Hermes table. Katie sharply nodded before gazing back at her plate.

After a few more minutes of picking at her food, Katie scowled as she thought about her day. Frustration and irritation from earlier began to return and quite frankly, Katie was sick and tired of letting Travis get under her skin. As far as she was concerned, it was her turn to do the scheming. Casually, Katie excused herself from her table and started making her way towards the Hermes cabin while the rest of the campers continued to eat their suppers.

* * *

As much as Travis would beg to differ, he was a teenaged boy who was in love his girlfriend and consequently, seemed to be easily manipulated by… Certain activities that made Katie's eyes spark with mischief and a smirk to appear on her lips. So when he saw Katie saunter up his cabin's steps and knock on the door, wearing that lustful expression, he couldn't _not_ open the door. After Katie's knocks, Travis twisted the doorknob, letting the door unlatch and swing open while he drifted back to the bunk situated under his own.

"Travis?" Katie called hesitantly while she gently nudged the door open further so she could see into the cabin. She glanced around until her eyes found him laying nonchalantly on a bunk only in a pair of khaki shorts, icing the side of his face where she had punched him earlier. Katie ignored her excited heart at the view of her boyfriend shirtless as she assessed his visible skin. His left cheek bone was slightly red and swollen and two slim purple lines decorated both sides of his neck where she had dug the swords into his flesh. Travis' torso was still covered with green, but a couple bruises had formed on his side and a bandage covered a gash that started at his ribs and ended at his bellybutton. He had small cuts that had already scabbed over on his arms and legs from her blade grazing him and two huge welts were forming on his shins.

Katie had to admit that she felt kind of bad injuring him, but just as many cuts and bruises could be seen scattered across her skin, even if she was still tinted green. Katie was too deep in thought to notice the pompous smile Travis was wearing as she examined his body.

"Like what you see?" Travis said amusingly, using his cold pack to gesture to his figure.

In response, Katie's face hardened as she approached him, commencing her plan. Travis' smile wavered into a frown.

"Whoa, Kates, I was just-" he faltered while repositioning himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, but he was interrupted by Katie stepping in between his legs and crashing her lips onto his. Shocked, he dropped the cooling apparatus as Katie threaded her hands into his disorderly hair, tugging to bring him closer to her. Travis let his mouth match her urgency and his lips moved fervidly and forcefully against hers as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Travis and Katie were pressed together firmly as their tongues fought for dominance, ignoring the aches and pains all over their bodies. When Katie pulled away to catch her breath, Travis just continued to place hot kisses down her neck to the base of her collarbone, gripping the hem of her t-shirt readying to yank it off of her.

"Travis," Katie breathed. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted as she panted heavily.

"Mmm," Travis responded while he ripped her shirt over her head and immediately returned to violating her neck, smiling against her skin. Katie raked her fingers through his locks and arched into him as his mouth started traveling lower between her breasts.

"Travis," Katie moaned again, pushing him backwards so she was laying on top of him with his legs still hanging over the edge. Frantically, she attached her lips back to his, clutching onto his shoulders.

"What." He spoke softly as Katie nipped at his jaw, running her tongue along his stubble that was growing in, drawing a groan from his mouth. She lightly rested her lips against his while stroking down his chest, feeling his muscles harden under her touch.

"Resign from teaching." Katie spoke softy, but firmly against his mouth as her hand paused over his belt.

"Yeah, right." Travis let out a shaky laugh before trying to capture her lips between his, but Katie jerked her head out of reach and gave him a rigid look.

"I'm serious," Katie stated while Travis tried to kiss her. Annoyed when she moved away again, Travis scowled before abruptly flipping them over so he was on top.

"So am I," he growled as he bit at her neck, working a hickey into her flesh, which he knew she hated. Irritated, Katie tried to pull away, but Travis just sucked more fiercely.

"_Travis_," Katie warned, pushing against chest. Travis grazed his teeth forcefully against her, causing her to gasp due to a combination of pain and pleasure. In response, Katie tugged on his hair roughly, making Travis let out a grunt.

"_What_, Katie," he jeered, matching her glare with one of his own. Travis only ever called Katie by her full name when the moments between them were genuine and serious; usually either when he was really mad, or really lecherous.

"Resign," Katie scoffed again as Travis gnawed her earlobe.

"No," he stated, pulling the tie from her hair while he continued to become increasingly angry and irritated.

"_Ye_s," Katie rebutted, flipping them over again so she was straddling his thighs and fiddling with his belt and her shorts simultaneously.

"_No!_" Travis moved his hands from her lower back to the clasp of her bra, jerking on the fabric while working on the button to his own shorts.

"YES!" Katie pierced, bringing her lips back to his and forcing her tongue in his mouth, causing him to quit on her bra and grip her ass. Swiftly, Travis stood up, causing Katie get off his lap and stumble backwards before resting her hands on her knees and panting. Her hair was a mess and was falling over her face, which was flushed. Travis leaned against the bunk bed, breathing heavily, and let his eyes scour over her, noting one of her bra straps had fallen off her shoulder and that her shorts were undone, revealing the hem of her bright and lacing underwear. Both knew the game: the first to orgasm looses.

As soon as Katie looked up, Travis slammed his body against hers, forcing her up against the wall while pushing her hands above her head and invading her mouth once again. A gasp of pain threatened to escape her throat, but she just exhaled sharply and dug her teeth into Travis' lower lip, tasting a trace of blood. Travis growled in reply and used one of his hands to push down her shorts and underwear before working on his own.

Securing both her wrists in one of his hands, he wrapped his other arm around Katie's lower back, lifting her up before driving into her. Both demigods let out a ragged moan against the other's lips. Katie hitched her legs around Travis' hips while he thrust into her, giving her pleasurable friction. Panting, Travis let go of Katie's wrist and braced his hand against the wall beside Katie's head for support and leverage. Katie let her head hang back while she raked her fingernails down his back, causing Travis to groan and dip his head into the crock of her neck.

Travis staggered back from the wall, not pulling out of her, and landed on the nearest bunk with Katie on his lap. Grinning mischievously, she grinded her hips against his causing his breath to hitch. Roughly he pushed her into a laying position, pulling out of her, and started kissing down her neck to her breasts. When Katie closed her eyes and let out a whimper, Travis pulled her bra up, twisting the garment and knotting it around her wrists and to the bed post above her head.

"Hey!" Katie's eyes shot open as Travis traced her nipple with his tongue while massaging her other breast teasingly. Working on the restraints, Katie tried to stay focus as Travis kissed down her wet core, preparing to make her scream for mercy. Unexpectedly, he grasped her hips and plunged into her, repeating the motion torturously slow. Katie's mind blurred as she pulled against her bra while arching her back. She tried not to give into the temptation of coming so soon, but when Travis rubbed his thumb tauntingly against her, she couldn't help but let out a cry.

"_Travis_." Katie finally freed her hands, but before she could make a move to sit up, Travis leaned on top of her, restraining her with his body weight and positioning his forearms on either side of her head. Both were getting dangerously close to their tipping points as the fire in Katie's stomach began to build and as Travis began to lose his rhythm.

"OH MY GODS! OH MY _FUCKING_ GODS!"

Panicked, Katie's eyes went wide and she pushed Travis off of her, causing him to fall off the bed on to the floor. The two demigods looked furiously for their clothes; Katie throwing on one of Travis' t-shirts that was scattered on the floor and Travis pulling on his boxers before grimacing at the person who interrupted them. Connor had his hands over his eyes and looked like he was taking deep breaths.

"What the Hades, dude!" Travis glared at his brother, trying to calm the tent formed in his underwear. Katie stood behind him, grasping his arm.

"_ME?! _Are you _kidding_? I _LIVE_ here!" Connor frowned, still covering his eyes.

"Connor?" Katie spoke gently. "You can open your eyes."

Connor hesitantly parted his fingers to glance in front of him before letting his hands fall to his sides. He gave a harsh look to Travis before running one of his hands through his hair frantically.

"Sweet Hermes, what the _fuck_ you guys?!" Connor groaned. "Ever heard of locking the door? Or putting a sock on the knob? Or, I don't know, handing a sign that says 'people are having sex in here, do not enter'?!"

"We're sorry, Connor-" Katie started, but Travis interrupted her.

"Sorry?! Are you _joking_? _He_ walked in on _us_." Travis turned his harsh expression back to Connor, clenching his fits. "Ever heard of _knocking_?" Travis' tone was dripping in sarcasm.

Connor's brow furrowed and he started to gesture with his hands, but before he could say anything, Katie intervened.

"I'm going to go." Katie had silently put her shorts back on and was making her way out of the cabin. She shot Connor one last apologetic grin as she gripped the door handle, but before she was out of earshot, Travis called to her:

"See you at class tomorrow, Kates."

Katie's expression hardened as she let out an exasperated sigh and slammed the cabin door.

* * *

**Alrighty. Here's my first attempt at anything rated M, so I hope I did okay. Also, I really want to know, would you guys prefer one more conclusive chapter, or potentially three or four more evenly paced chapters? **


End file.
